


Watches and Apartments

by Bugzyboi



Series: Fixing Endgame [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, Harley needs a hug, Not A Fix-It, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Endgame, Semi Fix-It, endgame has ruined me, tony's funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugzyboi/pseuds/Bugzyboi
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSPeter Parker and Harley Keener finally get to meet after only knowing of each other.





	1. Watches

**Author's Note:**

> I really want people to stop comparing these two. So I made this to try to heal my endgame depression. So I hope you like this! Don't forget to give it kudos or drop a comment if you like it! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

“So, you’re Peter Parker?”

Peter looked up ground and looked up at the person in front of him. It was Harley Keener. Peter didn’t bother with wiping the tears off his face.

“Y-Yeah. You’re Harley Keener?”

“Yep,” Harley popped the ‘p’ and stuffed his hands in his pocket, looking out at the lake where the wreathe to Tony Stark still floated through the lake’s rippling waves.

Harley sat next to Peter on the bench. Both boys were quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Everything was a blur for Peter. During the day, Peter’s mind seemed to be stuck on pause. At night, it was like his mind was screaming at him.

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet ya, Peter,” Harley said, holding his hand out. Peter looked down at it and reluctantly took it, shaking for a second with a smile before letting go.

“Right back at you, Harley,” Peter mumbled, “I’m just surprised we haven’t met earlier- and...sooner.”

Harley shrugged. “Well, at least we have now.” Harley glanced around a quick second before his eyes landed on Tony’s wreathe. “So, how’d you meet Tony?”

“Oh, he just showed up at me and my Aunt’s apartment one day and was there when I got home”

Harley’s eyes widened, “Really?”

Peter nodded, “Y-uhhh, Yeah, why?”

“He kinda did the same thing to me. Like, I came home and went into my garage and he was there with a broken Iron Man suit on my couch. You know the whole scandal that he died in like...2012? With the Mandarin?”

Peter laughed at the image of Tony Stark breaking into an unsuspecting kid’s garage, “I can honestly see all of this happening.”

“I threatened him with a potato gun.”

Peter laughed louder at the image. It felt good to laugh and smile while everyone was still dealing with the aftermath of that sociopathic, dry plum of a titan.

“I shot him with my webs,” Peter said casually before realizing what he just confessed. He completely froze as he waited for Harley’s reaction. _Did Harley know he was Spider-Man?!_ Peter let out a quiet string of cursing.

Harley laughed, “Don’t worry- I already know you’re Spider-Man. It’s pretty easy to figure out. Spider-Man and Tony Stark’s intern sounds AND acts the same. I’m surprised more people don’t know.”

Peter frowned. Nobody he knew had figured it out. Not his classmates. Not even some of his friends (Ned’s was an accident that turned out alright). Not his family (May was warming up to Peter being Spider-Man before Thanos came along). Not even Flash, who was hard not to brag in front of him when that dude constantly talked about how amazing Spider-Man was while also talking down Peter (He’s gotten used to the name-calling over the past few years. Now it was just a casual thing?). No wonder Tony had gotten help from Harley if the dude could pick up on small details like his personality and voice.

“You’re the first person to figure it out on their own, then- well, besides Mr. St- Tony.” Peter caught himself. He only just recently began calling him Tony instead of Mr. Stark.

Harley coughed into his suit sleeve. He rolled the rose between his fingers quietly and pulled looked over to where Pepper was. Peter watched as he pulled out something pink from his pocket and gave it to Pepper. Both of them began to laugh to themselves as Pepper to the small object from Harley. She pulled him in a hug and kissed his temple and thanking him for the object. Harley came back and sat back down next to Peter.

“What was that?” Peter asked and looked from Pepper to Harley. Harley let out a small sigh and smiled. He pulled down the suit sleeve of his right arm and revealed a hot-pink _Hello Kitty_ kids watch.

Peter giggled- _yes, giggled_ \- at the watch. It was such an odd accessory to Harley’s look: Black suit, white shirt, dark lines under his blue-gray eyes, wavy hair gelled back. And a pink watch.

“Oh- it’s a bit of an inside joke. I always got Tony a pink watch whenever we met up. Tony needed a watch when I was helping him. I only had my sisters. He broke it. So then we got match watches, he even signed the bottom of mine to make it legit,” Harley explained as he began taking the watch off his wrist. He turned the watch over and revealed the bottom of the watch base had Tony’s scribbled signature.

“You wear that a lot?”

“Not unless I’m having a bad day or on special occasions,” Harley paused and bit his lip as if he was in deep thought. “So what’s your plan?”

“Huh?”

Harley cleared his throat. “Well, Spider-Man’s a huge responsibility, sure, but like- what’re you doing about your internship and whatnot? You still plannin’ on working for Stark Industries?”

“Probably. I really like chemistry- that’s what I plan to get a major in, anyway. Tony helped me get into MIT. I’ll probably graduate, take a year off, and then work at SI…What about you?”

Harley let out a huff of air and groaned, “Oh, I dunno...I’m guaranteed a spot in MIT’s Engineering school- Tony helped me find a guy to get me in- if I wanted to. But I’ve got to take care of my sister. She’s only a kid and I can’t leave her in Tennessee alone.”

Peter frowned and tried to think of ways he could help Harley out. “What about your guardian or parental figures...or do you not have one?” He didn’t want to come off as rude since he completely understood the whole dead parents/guardian thing.

Harley let out a cold laugh, “We’ve only got my mom and I’d rather die-...I’d do anything else than leave her with my mom.” Harley caught himself. Bad timing for a dead joke- even if it was true.

“You could move in with me and my aunt. I’m sure she’d be fine with it,” Peter suggested, silently hoping he’d accept the offer.

“Nah, it’s fine, really...Well...maybe. I’d have to think about it and talk to her. She’d be more than happy to come, though. How about I call you when I do?”

Peter nodded and they exchanged numbers. Soon enough the two were engulfed in their conversation, ignoring the world around them. They didn’t notice the number of people that had begun leaving. They didn’t notice May and Pepper starting their own conversation about the boys. They didn’t notice the time. They didn’t stop talking until the sun started to set, red beams from the sun just barely poking through the trees around them.

“Pete, C'mon, we gotta get home, I’ve got work in the morning!” May called from the house porch. They were sitting in chairs. Happy was talking to a running and laughing Morgan from the porch stairs.

Peter turned around on the bench and frowned at her. She imitated the frown in a way that made Peter laugh. Both of them got up from the bench and made their way towards the house.

“Hey, Maaaaay…?” Peter asked with a pouting face, hands together under his chin like he was a pleading child.

“Oh no, that’s your ‘I’m asking for something I know May with say no to’ face. What do you want?” May crossed her arms and smiled at the two boys.  
“Well, I was just wondering if Harley and his sister could like- stayatourapartmentforawhile?”

“Sure.”

Peter shook his head in surprise, “Wait, really?” He grinned and looked at Harley, who was trying to hide his joy with pursed lips and a face looking down at the grass.

“Why not?” May paused. “Harley, you want to stay at our apartment? Are your parents okay with it?”

Harley shrugged, “I dunno, Ma’am. I don’t see my mom all that much unless I go to the bar. I just wanna get my sister somewhere safe.”

May hid her look of deep concern with a nod. “We can talk about everything in a bit. Peter, how about you go tell Happy we’re ready?”

Peter nodded and made his way to the man that drove them to the funeral. May and Pepper shared a hug.

“Are you going to be alright?” May asked and crossed her arms.

“I’ll be fine,” Pepper assured the other woman, “I knew something like this would happen over ten years ago. He’s always been the man to make the sacrifice play- lay his life down for everyone else, y’know? I’m just happy he’s able to rest- he won’t have to worry about anything else again.”

May bit her lip and smiled at Pepper. She wiped away some fresh forming tears with her sleeve. “You’re a strong woman, Pepper,” May reminded her. The two of them shared a hug.

“He was a good man,” Pepper sighed as she fixed her sweater.

“No he wasn’t,” Harley said finally, reminding the two women he was still standing there. Both of the women’s eyes widened and it looked like they were about to murder the teenager opened his mouth again.

“He was a **great** man.”


	2. Apartments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley moves in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy...I'm really sorry this took so long to post. I was in the middle of struggling through the end of the school year and then summer and family jumped up on me (Along with a complete lack of motivation). But hey, at least it's finished now!)  
> (If you're here from my other mcu fanfics, IM SORRY. Im 3/4 done with the Wakanda one and just started the new chapter for burden- also I'm almost done with the second chapter for my ghost au thing)

“May says you can share a room with me and your sister can have the office room. She’s been wanting to reorganize the apartment anyway.” Peter dropped one of Harley’s suitcases on the couch. Harley nodded in Peter’s direction before looking around the apartment.

It wasn’t huge, but it was nice and a lot more homey and pleasant than where he used to live in Tennessee. The apartment was expensive in Harley’s eyes- but he wasn’t used to the livings standards in the city. Maybe one day he would. 

“Do you want to start unpacking and I’ll grab the other stuff?” Peter suggested as he dragged the suitcase he brought up into the “Boys Room”, as May now called it. Peter called it ‘The Room’ and Harley kept calling it Peter’s room. 

“Sure, yeah,” Harley agreed to the suggestion and followed Peter. 

The room was emptier than he expected. Books and pieces from computers were shoved aside. The mattresses on the bunk beds were empty and bedding was thrown in a corner. Boxes were stacked up to the clothes rack. Sticky notes with reminders or chemical formulas were stuck to every wall and there were even some on the ceiling. 

Peter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “I uh- I wasn’t sure which bed you wanted.” 

“I don’t care, bottom I guess? You can top the bunk since you’re, like, Spider-Man and being up high and everythin’,” Harley shrugged and grabbed the bag that had his bedding and began to make his bed as Peter looked like he was debating on arguing, but he eventually walked out to grab the rest. 

Harley plopped on the bed when he finished making it and was surprised at the comfort level of the mattress. He expected a semi-hard mattress with annoying springs- not that he’d complain if he got a mattress like that. 

“You know, uh...Peter?” Harley called out when he heard Peter open the apartment door. 

“Yeah?” 

“Just...Thank you for letting us stay here,” Harley thanked Peter for the third time since arriving at the apartment. He would thank May again, but she was at work. 

“I told you it’s fine. We have more than enough food because of May’s picnic she had at work a week ago while I was still ‘gone’. And we have more than enough money if you're worried about that.” Peter waved his hands as he threw his bedding up on the top bunk. 

Harley bit the inside of his lip. That wasn’t what he was worried about. He was worried about invading May and Peter’s living space. Maybe he could make something for them as a gift. Or he could fix that annoying noise coming from the air vent that you could hear from across the apartment. 

Peter shut the door to the room and pushed his foot against the door before walking up to the ceiling. Harley gave the other teen a bewildered look as Peter began picking the sticky notes from the ceiling. 

“Why’d you close the door?” Harley asked as he stood up from the bed. 

“Oh- uh, it’s kinda a habit. May gets nervous about me climbing stuff. She still thinks I’m going to fall down because I accidentally lost balance and almost fell on her a couple of weeks ago- or a few weeks before the whole Thanos thing.” Peter stretched down at the door handle and looked over at Harley. “Do you want the door open?” 

Harley shrugged, “I don’t care.” 

Peter and Harley stayed like that for a few hours- Harley slowly pulling out more of his stuff while Peter put his experiments and boxes away. Conversations from city life to childhood memories flowed easily for the two as if they’ve known each other for years. Before they knew it, three hours had passed and both boys had most of their stuff away. 

“So,” Peter started as he dropped down from the side of the wall. 

“Hm?” Harley looked up from the manual he was reading on the air vent model of the apartment he found in an abandoned cupboard. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to bite?”

Harley frown and took out his phone and checked the time. “Jesus, I didn’t realize the time,” Harley huffed as he threw his phone behind him, letting it bounce a couple of times before falling still. “But yeah, sure.” 

Harley stretched as he stood up from the bed as Peter began shuffling through the desk drawers for his wallet. 

“I know a pretty good pizza place a couple blocks from here,” Peter muttered as he closed one of the drawers and opened another, frowning when he couldn’t feel the wallet under the writing utensils and 

“There’s like three within two-hundred yards of your apartment building.” 

“No- but like- this one’s really good!” Peter defended as he finally pulled out his wallet from under old school homework. “You have to try it, it’s the perfect amount of greasy and has the best crust ever!” Harley only shook his head with a smile as a response. 

“Is that a yes for the pizza place?” Peter asked as Harley grabbed the small bag next to the bunk bed.

“Yeah. I’ve never actually had pizza from New York before, so you better not disappoint me, Parker,” Harley mumbled in mock agitation. Both boys laughed as Peter picked up the apartment keys. 

“Well, get ready to be pleasantly surprised at the amount of amazement your taste buds are going to go through!” Another set of laughter and both boys were out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't think this is going to be an au or anything since I CLEARLY have no motivation at the moment. Maybe one day.  
> (I never named Harley's sister because I don't remember him doing it in the movie and I have no idea what her name even would be. Hopefully that'll be answered by marvel soon)  
> Sorry this is so short, I thought it'd be longer but I guess that didn't happen.  
> Anyways, don't forget to drop a comment or leave some kudos if you enjoyed this! I love reading through comments and replying to them (sometimes I forget to reply but I swear I read all of them!)


End file.
